Healed Heart
by sobia.ezria.pll
Summary: Sequel to Broken-Hearted Girl. Aria and Ezra are married with a daughter, but they encounter many obstacles throughout their married life. Co-written by RealWinchesterGirl95. Ezria fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! So here's the first chapter of the sequel to Broken-Hearted Girl. (I would have had it up sooner but I've been really busy.) So I hope you like it and don't forget to leave me a review.**

**Btw, I want this story to be mostly centered around the readers (meaning I want you all to share your predictions and ideas with me and then I'll pick the one I like best and write the next chapter about that so it's basically all of us writing a story together) So please review lots and let me know what you want to see! :)**

**Chapter 1: **

"Hey you." Ezra said, closing the door of his apartment and walking over to the couch to place a kiss on his wife, Aria's forehead.

"Hey hun, how was work?" Aria asked, exhausted but smiling as she scooted over to make space for him on the couch before resting her head against his chest.

"It was good. I got most of my marking done during my free time between my literature and writing classes so I've only got about seven more assignments left." Ezra said, stroking Aria's hair. "How was your day?"

"Long. Daisy's been crying on and off since 7 am because of a diaper rash and she just went to sleep about an hour ago. I haven't even had a chance to cook dinner yet." Aria said wearily.

"Don't worry about it, we can just order a pizza or something." Ezra said, reaching for his phone, which was on the coffee table, and dialing the pizza place. He hung up a few minutes later. " It's on its way. Why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you when it's here?"

Aria hesitated for a second before yawning loudly and nodding. "Okay. Thanks sweetie." she said, giving him a peck on the cheek and snuggling into his chest. Ezra put his arm around her and stroked her hair gently as her eyes closed. She was asleep within minutes, her slow, rhythmic breathing music to Ezra's ears.

It hadn't even been ten minutes since Aria had fallen asleep when a shrill cry emanated through the apartment. Aria groaned, sitting up but Ezra pulled her back.

"I'll get her, you rest." he said, and Aria obliged, lying down on the couch as Ezra made his way into the bedroom, where his seven month old daughter stared up at him, holding her arms out. Ezra picked her up, rocking her back and forth. Her crying seemed to quiet a little but she did not stop completely. Ezra carried her into the kitchen, where he grabbed her milk bottle and put it in the microwave. As he waited for the milk to warm, there was a knock at the door, presumably the pizza man.

Ezra made his way over to the door, the baby still shrieking in his arms.

"Delivery for Mr. Fitz?" the pizza guy asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Ezra said, shifting Daisy to his other arm so he could fish a twenty out of his pocket, which he handed to the pizza guy. "Keep the change."

"Thanks." he said, leaving.

Ezra shut the door and turned around, colliding with Aria, who had gotten up to help him out. She fell back, landing on the couch.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry honey. I didn't even see you." Ezra said, putting the pizza box down and rushing towards his wife.

"It's fine, I'm okay. Just please make her be quiet." Aria said, massaging her temples.

"Right." Ezra took the milk out of the microwave, testing it to make sure it wasn't too hot before he held it up to Daisy's mouth. She immediately put the tip in her mouth and began sucking, her cries finally silent.

"Thank God." Ezra and Aria said at the same time. Ezra cradled Daisy in his arms as she continued to drink the milk and Aria grabbed the pizza box, two cans of pop and two plates, placing them all on the table. She sat down next to Ezra, leaning her head on his shoulder, staring down at her baby girl.

"Thank God for peace and quiet." she said, as Daisy's eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

"We're good for at least an hour." Ezra said, as he slowly got up and went to put Daisy back in her crib. "What do you want to do?"

"Sleep" Aria replied, yawning.

Ezra smiled and bent down to give her a kiss. "I'll finish my marking and join you in a bit."

"Okay" Aria said, getting up and going to bed. Ezra went to his desk and sat down, pulling out an essay.

"Oh, Ezra?"

"Mhm?"

"Your mom called."

Ezra sighed and leaned back, putting his hands over his face. "Does she know about Daisy?"

"No...well, at least not as far as I'm aware. But she's coming to Rosewood next week and she wants to see you." Aria said.

"No thank you."

"I told her you'd call her back." Aria said. "Ezra, what if she wants to come here? Do you think maybe it's time we told her that you have a daughter? I mean, she knows you're married...even if I'm not her first choice for a daughter-in-law."

"No, she can't know about Daisy. It's bad enough that she knows about you."

Aria raised her eyebrows.

"You know what I mean." Ezra said, seeing her expression.

Aria sighed. "I know, but she _is_ her grandmother. I mean, trust me, I'm not a big fan of your mom either but I don't know if keeping the fact that she has a seven-month-old grand-daughter from her is the best idea, especially considering the fact that she tends to figure stuff out, like the fact that we're even married."

"Yeah, I don't know how she does it but it's scary as hell." Ezra said.

A thought suddenly occurred to Aria. "Ezra?"

"Yeah?" Ezra said, looking back at her.

"What if she already knows about Daisy and is coming to Rosewood to meet her?"

Ezra ran his hand through his hair. "You might be right...I won't go."

"No, you have to." Aria said, sitting up.

"Why?"

"Because, she can find out where we live and just drop by randomly. What if she were to come at a time when you're not there?" Aria said.

"I'll go meet her." Ezra said, getting up and going to sit on the bed, next to Aria. "Don't worry, I won't let her do anything to you or Daisy, I promise." he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. Aria leaned against his chest.

"I know." she said, playing with his fingers. "But maybe it's time we told her. I mean, she's going to find out eventually."

Ezra looked down at her. "I guess you're right. Then, when I go meet her next weekend, do you want to come? We'll bring Daisy with us and she can meet her."

Aria hesitated for a moment. Then she nodded. "Okay."

"WAAH!"

Aria groaned and got up, going to the crib and picking Daisy up. "Why must you do this to me?" she said to her daughter, who stared at her uncomprehendingly for a moment before she continued to wail.

"It's going to be a long night." Ezra said, watching the two girls he loved more than anything in the world.

**Hey guys! So, as promised, here is the first chapter to Healed Heart, the sequel of Broken-Hearted Girl. I hope you liked it! The next chapter should be up within a week. Don't forget to leave a review and give me any suggestions or ideas you have because I'm trying to incorporate ideas from my readers in this story as well instead of just writing my own thing.**

**-xo Sobia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! So I got some really positive feedback about the first chapter, I'm really glad you're enjoying this story so far! **

Chapter 2:

Aria woke up in the morning to the ringing of Ezra's cell phone. Ezra hadn't woken up yet so Aria reached for the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said groggily.

"Hello Aria." said a female voice on the other end.

"Dianne?" Aria asked.

"Yes. Where's my son?"

"Sleeping."

Dianne made a noise that could only be described as disapproval. "It's 10:00 for God's sake!"

"It's not his fault!" Aria said, immediately defensive. "Dais-he was up late marking." Aria silently cursed herself at her near slip-up. She had been about to say Daisy was crying throughout the night and Ezra had insisted on getting her every time so that Aria could sleep.

"That boy works too hard." Dianne said, seemingly missing Aria's mistake.

"Right, um, I'll tell him to call you back." Aria said.

"Very well." Dianne replied, hanging up.

"Goodbye to you too." Aria muttered under her breath as she buried her face in Ezra's chest and closed her eyes. It hadn't even been a minute when Daisy began to cry again. Aria got out of bed, when she felt Ezra's arm wrap around her waist.

"I got it." he mumbled sleepily into her hair.

"It's okay, I was already awake." Aria said. "Your mom just called."

Ezra groaned. Aria got up and picked her daughter up from her crib. She went back and sat down in bed, patting Daisy's back as she held her against her shoulder.

"What did she say?" Ezra asked, slowly sitting up.

"Not much, I told her you'd call her back. And Ezra?"

At the change of her tone, Ezra looked up, concerned. "Yeah?"

Aria bit her lip. "Please don't be mad at me but..."

"But what?" Ezra asked, trying not to show the fear that he felt. "What happened?"

"I...I almost mentioned Daisy to her." Aria said quietly, staring into her lap, her face a mask of guilt.

Ezra's face turned white. "What do you mean? Does she...does she know?"

Aria shook her head. "She was saying stuff about how you were sleeping in and I was almost told her that Daisy had been crying throughout the night, but I stopped myself and covered up by saying that you were up late with work."

Ezra didn't say anything for a moment.

"I'm sorry." Aria said quietly.

Ezra shook his head. "I'm not mad. You barely slept last night too, you weren't in your proper state of mind. The important thing is that you covered up. And don't worry, this will all be over soon anyway because I'm going to call her back right after breakfast and we're going to get this over with soon."

Aria smiled. "You know, maybe she'll be a good grandmother. I mean, nobody can hate their granddaughter right?"

Ezra shrugged. "Mom's a special case, she'd probably trade me and Wes for a sack of money. But it doesn't matter because Daisy has us, and she's got her aunts and uncles and her other grandparents that all love her."

Aria smiled. "You're right. No matter what happens with you're mom, our baby girl's going to be fine." she said, smiling down at her daughter, who was playing with her mother's necklace as her lips formed a smile.

* * *

"Okay. Yeah that's fine. Okay. See you then." Ezra hung up the phone and Aria stared at him questioningly.

"Tonight, 7:00, some restaurant called La Rose Rouge." Ezra supplied.

Aria nodded and went over to her closet. She sifted through the many outfits before sighing dramatically. "I don't have anything to wear."

Ezra laughed. "Seriously?"

Aria shook her head. "I don't joke when it comes to clothes."

Ezra went over to the closet and started looking through her dresses. A few moments later he pulled out a strapless lavender dress with a beaded neckline. "You look stunning in this one."

Aria examined it for at least a good five minutes before finally approving. Ezra smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Just for the record, you look gorgeous in anything you wear." he murmured before he kissed her shoulder, making his way slowly up to her neck. Aria moaned, relishing in the touch of Ezra's lips on her skin. She tilted her head back as Ezra made his way up her neck and to her lips. After a moment, she reluctantly pulled away.

"I have to give Daisy a bath." she said.

"It can wait." Ezra said, pulling her back to him.

Aria smiled apologetically. "Not if we want to be on time to meet your mother."

Ezra sighed before releasing his hold on her. Aria leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, we'll finish this later." she whispered into his ear before going off to give Daisy her bath and then get ready for dinner.

* * *

"Ready?" Aria asked, squeezing Ezra's hand.

Ezra nodded. The truth was, he was actually extremely nervous, but he knew that he had to do this.

"Ezra, it'll be fine." Aria said, sensing his unease. "Remember what you said this morning."  
"You're right. I have nothing to worry about." Ezra said, getting out of the car.

Aria smiled encouragingly at him.

"I'll text you when we're ready." Ezra said.

Aria nodded. "Sounds good."

Ezra shut the car door and headed inside to meet his mother.

**What's Dianne going to say when he tells her the truth? Leave your predictions in the reviews and if you have any suggestions or ideas, leave them in the reviews or feel free to either PM me or you can tweet me Sobia_b26.**

**-xox Sobia :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Hi mom." Ezra said, smiling uncomfortable as he sat down in front of his mother.

"Hello Ezra." Dianne said, smiling back at him. "You didn't bring Aria?"

"Oh no, she's coming. Actually, there's something that I need to tell you first." Ezra said, fiddling with his watch.

"Are you getting a divorce?" Dianne asked.

"What?! No!" Ezra said, surprised. "I love Aria. Why would you even think that?"

"Because whatever it is you want to tell me is something you can't do in front of her so I just assumed..."

"No, no. It's nothing like that! Aria knows what I want to talk to you about, she would be here right now but she needs to do something else first." Ezra said.

"Shouldn't family come before work?" Dianne said pointedly.

"What she's doing is family-related." Ezra replied evenly.

"Ezra!" said a voice behind him and he turned around to see a panicked Aria running into the restaurant, carrying Daisy in her arms. His eyes widened as he looked at his mother, who's face was a mask of shock.

"Ezra, she has a fever! All the crying wasn't from the diaper rash like I'd thought, she's sick!" Aria said frantically as tears spilled over her eyes.

Ezra took Daisy from Aria's arms and felt her forehead. She was right, Daisy had a fever. He jumped out of his seat and was about to run back to his car and drive to the hospital but his mother called his name. When he turned around, she looked as though she'd been hit by a car.

"Is she...yours?" Dianne asked, shocked.

Ezra paused and then nodded. "Look, I know this is a shock to you but I need to take her to the hospital. You can either join us there or I can call you later."

Dianne nodded. "I'll meet you at the hospital." she said, reaching into her purse for her keys as Ezra ran to his car with Daisy in his arms and Aria right behind him. He drove quickly to the hospital, thankful that the streets weren't very crowded and pulled up to the hospital. He turned to Aria. "Take her inside, I'm going to park and I'll meet you inside."

Aria nodded before rushing out of the car with Daisy and into the hospital.

* * *

"So it appears that Daisy has the flu." Doctor Phillips said half an hour after their arrival. "It's nothing to serious, I'll prescribe some medicine that you can give her twice a day for about a week. The fever should go down in about three days, just make sure she's getting lots of rest and that she's always dressed in warm clothing. A hat, a sweater, socks, and if you take her outside, then a jacket, the usual."

Aria and Ezra listened attentively to the instructions. Aria had taken out a pen and notebook and began jotting down everything the doctor said. When he finished speaking, Ezra shook his hand and thanked him and Aria picked Daisy up and then they headed out.

In the waiting room, Mrs. Fitzgerald was sitting in a chair, waiting for them. When she saw the three of them she stood up and crossed her arms. "Is she okay?"

Ezra nodded. "She's got the flu but it's not too serious."

Dianne nodded. "Okay. Explain now."

Aria looked uneasily at the other people sitting in the waiting room. "Do you think maybe we could do this somewhere more...private? How about we go home?"

Dianne sighed impatiently. "Fine, but as soon as we get there, you both have some serious explaining to do."

The couple nodded and the four of them headed out.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up to the Fitz household and they all went inside. Aria went to put Daisy straight to bed and Dianne and Ezra sat on the couch, waiting for her to return.

"Do you, um, want some coffee or something?" Ezra asked, trying to ease the tension.

Dianne glared at him. "What I _want_ is answers." she said, just as Aria returned and sat down beside Ezra, taking his hand in hers.

"Okay, um, well, as you know, we got married two years ago." Ezra started.

"Without telling me of course." Dianne said, continuing to glare at him.

"Um, right. Well, about eleven months later, we found out that I was three-months pregnant. And Daisy was born seven months ago on November 25th." Aria finished.

"Why wasn't I notified about this?" Dianne asked.

Ezra looked very uncomfortable now, and he felt Aria squeeze his hand, trying to comfort him.

"Um, we were going to tell you..." Ezra started. He wasn't really sure how to continue from there as he nervously fiddled with his tie.

"But?" Dianne prompted. "Let me guess, you didn't want me there." she said, staring pointedly at Aria.

"What, no, I-" Aria started to defend herself but Ezra cut in.

"Aria didn't do anything! She tried to get me to invite you, but you know what mom? I didn't want to come!"

"Ezra stop." Aria said quietly, grabbing his arm.

No. She wanted to hear why we didn't invite her, so I'm going to say it. It's because you never approved of our relationship, and I thought that if I told you, you would make a scene and ruin our wedding." Ezra finished angrily.

"Ezra" Aria said, glaring at him.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Ezra retorted. "That her invitation got lost in the mail? She wanted the truth and I gave it to her."

Aria was about to respond when Dianne broke in.

"Fair enough. You didn't want me there so you didn't invite me. Just remember that I'm the person who brought you into this world, you ungrateful man! I raised you to be the man you are today, and you know what, fine, you didn't invite me to your wedding, but you could have at least told me that I have a granddaughter. Did you ever stop and think that while you were depriving me of my grandchild, you were depriving that little girl of her grandmother? Had that ever occurred to you?"

Ezra didn't respond.

"Anger blinds you. So while you hold a grudge against me for not being a member of Aria's fan club, just think about the fact that everything you do affects that little girl sleeping in her crib." Dianne said, pointing to the bedroom. With that, she stood up and headed for the door.

Aria nudged Ezra and motioned for him to stop her. Ezra shook his head, still angry. Frustrated, Aria got up and followed her mother-in-law. "Wait!" she said.

Dianne stopped and glared at her. "What?"

"Do you...do you want to meet Daisy?" she asked.

Dianne's expression softened ever so slightly. "I...I don't know if my son would agree."

Aria turned around to look at Ezra but he wouldn't meet her eyes. She turned back to Dianne. "You're her grandmother, I think you deserve to be a part of her life."

Dianne looked at Aria for a moment before looking over at Ezra, who still hadn't lifted his head. Finally she nodded. "Okay."

Aria turned towards the bedroom and gestured for Dianne to follow. She led her to the crib where Daisy was sleeping peacefully, the medicine clearly doing its job.

"She's precious." Dianne whispered, leaning over the crib to plant a kiss on Daisy's forehead. The baby stirred slightly, but did not wake up. Aria smiled at the exchange, knowing that Daisy had charmed another person with her innocence and cuteness. After a moment, Dianne turned to Aria and gestured that she was ready to leave. Aria walked her to the door/

"Thank you for letting me meet her." Dianne said.

"Maybe you can come over again and see her while she's awake." Aria offered.

Dianne smiled. "That would be lovely. Goodnight Aria."

"Goodnight." Aria said, shutting the door behind her.

When she went back to the living room, she found Ezra with a glass of scotch in his hands.

"Ezra, what was that?" Aria asked, standing in front of him and reaching for the glass in his hands.

Ezra pulled the glass away from her outstretched hands and took another sip.

"Ezra"

"Leave me alone." he replied.

"What's the matter with you? Ezra, that's you mother, she gave birth to you and raised you!"

"Yeah and she tried on many occasions to ruin my life!" Ezra retorted.

"I get that, and I realize that you're angry, but she loves Daisy and we can't just forbid her from seeing her!"

"Why not?" Ezra asked. "We're Daisy's parents, we get a say in who gets to see her."

"Ezra, just think about Daisy for a minute. Do you really want her to grow up and find out that she couldn't meet one of her grandmothers because her parents didn't want her to? They have a right to know each other, whether we like it or not!" Aria said, trying to keep her own temper under control.

"She's our daughter! And I don't want my mother to influence her in a bad way or to try and ruin her life! I just want to protect her!"Ezra shouted.

"Did you see the way she looked at Daisy? No, you didn't, because you were too busy being to stubborn. I saw the way she looked at her and I'm telling you, she loves our daughter! And I'm not going to take her out of Daisy's life because you don't trust her! People can change!" Aria yelled back.

"If you want my mom to be able to see Daisy then fine! But just watch, when something happens, it'll be on you, not me!" Ezra said. Aria flinched as he slammed his empty glass on the table and stood up, going into the bedroom.

**Uh-oh! Okay, so I've decided to leave a question at the end of each chapter and you can respond to it in the review or you can PM me. This way, I can get more opinions. So the question for today is:**

**How long do you think it'll take for Ezria to work this out? And how do you think they will work it out? (okay that's two questions but whatever)**

**Happy reading!**

**-xox Sobia :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you've already read this chapter, I just re-posted it because I heard that it wasn't opening properly for some so I just reposted it.**

**Hey y'all! So I got several different answers from you, but the majority seemed to share the same opinion so here you go! :)**

**P.S. You may have noticed that I didn't respond to a lot of the reviews like I normally do. I didn't respond because I didn't want to give anything away by accident but I do read all of the reviews. **

**Chapter 4:**

After making sure Daisy was sound asleep, Aria crawled into bed. She felt the bed move as Ezra shifted his body so he was facing away from her and she rolled her eyes. He was being so immature and selfish about the situation. Didn't he realize that Daisy had the right to know her grandmother?

Aria closed her eyes, trying to push her anger aside and just fall asleep, but she couldn't sleep for another reason. She had grown so accustomed to being curled up against Ezra's chest with his arms around her that she just didn't feel right, no matter how she positioned her body. By 1am, she gave up, coming to terms with the fact that she wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon. Slowly getting out of bed, trying to be as quiet as possibly, Aria went downstairs and turned on the tv, plopping down on the couch. It was another hour before she drifted off into a fitful slumber.

* * *

In the morning, Aria woke up in her bed. She looked around but it appeared that Ezra was already up as the other side of the bed was empty. Slowly sitting up, Aria stretched and then stood up and headed downstairs to find Ezra in the kitchen, feeding Daisy. As she entered, he looked up.

"Morning." he said.

"Hey." she replied.

"I made you coffee." Ezra said, gesturing to the mug on the counter.

"Thanks." Aria replied, taking the mug and going into the den. She turned on the tv and started watching cartoons while sipping her coffee. A few minutes later Ezra came over and sat down next to her, cradling Daisy in his arms. Aria shifted away from him and moved to the end of the couch. After a minute, Ezra stood up and put Daisy in her seat, and turned the tv off.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

Aria shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I know that I was being selfish last night and that I shouldn't have exploded at my mother...or you." Ezra said.

"You're right, you shouldn't have." Aria said, still not looking at him.

"I'm sorry." Ezra said honestly. "I just really want to keep Daisy safe."

"Ezra, I get that you and your mother don't have the best relationship, but you should have seen the way she looked at Daisy yesterday. She really loves her."

Ezra nodded. "I believe you. And you're right, she does have a right to see her granddaughter."

"So what are you saying?" Aria asked.

Ezra sat down next to her. This time Aria didn't move away. "I'm saying that I'm willing to let mom be a part of Daisy's life. Daisy deserves to know her grandmother and I'm not going to take that away from our little girl."

Aria was quiet for a moment. "You know you're going to have to apologize to your mother right?"

Ezra nodded. "I know. God, I feel like such an idiot, I can't believe what I said to her last night." he said, putting his head in his hands.

Aria put her arm around him comfortingly. "You were angry."

"That's not an excuse." Ezra replied. "I'll go over later and try to set things right."

"Take Daisy with you." Aria suggested. "She'd like that.

"Good idea." Ezra said, smiling at her. "So, um, are we okay?"

Aria smiled mischievously. "Hmm...I think I'll let you make my breakfast before answering that." she teased.

"Right away." Ezra said, saluting her as he stood up and headed into the kitchen. Aria turned the tv back on and started watching Spongebob. About 15 minutes later, Ezra came back with a bagel and cream cheese.

"Here, your highness." Ezra said, giving her the plate.

"All is forgiven." Aria laughed, patting the seat next to her. Ezra sat down and pulled her into his lap. Aria leaned her back against his chest and felt his lips in her hair as he softly kissed her head.

* * *

"Ready to meet grandma?" Ezra said to Daisy as he lifted her out of her booster seat and carried her to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited until the door opened to reveal his brother.

"Hey." Ezra said awkwardly.

Wes stared at Daisy in Ezra's arms. "So this is her, huh?"

"Yeah. Wes, this is your niece, Daisy."

"She's beautiful. Can I hold her?" Wes asked.

"Of course!" Ezra replied, holding Daisy out to Wes, who took her in his arms eagerly. Daisy focused her big blue eyes on Wes' face as he held her, analyzing his every feature.

"I think she likes you." Ezra said, smiling. "She hasn't cried yet."

Wes smiled back and then his face grew serious. "Bro, why didn't you tell us about her?"

Ezra sighed, the smile disappearing from his face as well. "It's...complicated."

Wes rolled his eyes. "That's not an answer."

"Is mom around?" Ezra asked, changing the subject.

"In her room." Wes said, stepping aside. He handed Daisy back to Ezra and led his older brother up the stairs to his mother's room. "Mom, Ezra's here."

Mrs. Fitzgerald came out of her room, surprised. "Ezra?" Her gaze then fell onto Daisy in Ezra's arms and her face broke out into a smile. "Daisy!"

Ezra handed Daisy over to his mother and stood awkwardly as she played with Daisy, talking like a baby. "Um, mom?"

Dianne looked up. "Oh sorry. What brought you here?"

"Um...I uh, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the things that I did yesterday and-"

"Ezra, you weren't wrong. I wasn't the most supportive person when it came to your relationship with Aria. I interfered in places where I had no business being in and that caused you to lose respect for me. I do love you though, and I want what's best for you, sometimes I have a funny way of showing it." Dianne said sincerely.

Ezra smiled. "How about we just pretend none of this ever happened?"

Dianne smiled back. "Agreed."

"So Aria and I were thinking that maybe we could all get together sometime and take Daisy to the park or something?" Ezra proposed.

"Sounds like a lovely idea!" Dianne replied, hugging her son.

**Okay so there's that! Most of you wanted Dianne to be nice, so here we go. For next chapter, your questions are:**

**1) Should Wes become a big part of the story or should he just be a side character?**

**2) What kind of obstacles do you want them to face in future chapters?**

**I'm always open to new ideas and suggestions, I usually wait a few days to get all my reviews and then start writing the chapter and I don't really have much planned, so any ideas are welcome. :)**

**-xox Sobia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I had to re-post this chapter because I got a bit confused and accidentally wrote Daisy's name as Isabel because of one of my other stories. Thanks RaraTiger for pointing that out :)**

Chapter 5:

Aria woke up early the next morning feeling awful. She slowly sat up in bed before rushing to the bathroom as an overwhelming feeling of nausea overcame her. She spent the next fifteen minutes with her head over the toilet, when she heard Ezra's voice behind her, asking if she was okay. She shook her head and continued to throw up as Ezra held her hair back.

When she was finished, Ezra helped her back into bed and gave her some ginger ale and crackers.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

Aria nodded weakly. "Yeah, I don't know what that was but I'm okay."

"Well, you're staying in bed today. And I'll take the day off work." Ezra said, picking up his phone to call Hollis and tell them he wouldn't be coming in.

"No, Ezra you don't have to-" Aria started.

"No excuses. There's no way I'm leaving you at home like this." Ezra said firmly. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took Aria's hand. "How about I make you some soup?"

Aria shook her head. "Thanks but I don't think my stomach can handle it right now."

"Do you want anything else?" Ezra asked.

Aria smiled and caressed Ezra's cheek. "Just you."

Ezra smiled back and slid back into the bed, wrapping his arms around Aria. Aria curled up against him and, within a few moments, fell asleep.

* * *

"Waaah!"

Aria's eyes opened at the shrill sound of Daisy

crying. Burying her head under her pillow, she shook Ezra, who was still asleep.

"Huh?" came Ezra's disgruntled response.

"Can you please get her?" Aria said, her voice slightly muffled from under her pillow.

"Yeah." Ezra responded groggily, getting out of bed and heading into the next room. He came back several minutes later with Daisy in his arms, feeding her milk.

"Are you feeling any better?" Ezra asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Aria shook her head. "The nausea's gone, but I have killer cramps right now, and I really want butterscotch pudding."

"I think we've got some in the fridge. I'll go check." Ezra said, handing Daisy to Aria. "And do you want some Tylenol for your cramps?"

"Yes please." Aria replied, stroking Daisy's hair.

Ezra went and got the painkillers as well as some butterscotch pudding for Aria.

"Thank you, you're a lifesaver." Aria said, giving him a soft kiss before she scooped some pudding on her spoon and took a bite, savoring the taste.

Ezra chuckled. "I thought you hated butterscotch pudding. I think the only time I ever saw you enjoying it was when you were pregnant with Daisy."

Aria laughed and then abruptly stopped, her eyes widening. Putting the pudding down, she rummaged around for a moment, before locating her phone.

"Aria?" Ezra asked carefully. "Do you think..."

"Holy crap." Aria responded. "I'm late."

"You mean..."

Aria nodded. "I think so."

Ezra stood up and grabbed his keys from the table.

"Where are you going?!" Aria asked incredulously.

"I'm going to go buy a pregnancy test." he replied simply. He went back and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Ready?" Ezra asked.

Aria nodded and they both walked into the bathroom. Aria slowly picked up the test and looked at it.

"Oh my God!" she said, tears filling her eyes as a smile graced her lips.

**Is she pregnant? Is Daisy going to have a little baby brother or sister? Let us know what you think in the reviews. **

**And, for those of you that didn't read the AN at the top, this story is now being co-written by RealWinchesterGirl95 so we hope you like the story and the next chapter should be up soon :)**

**xo Sobia and Abigail**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"It's official!" Ezra exclaimed, taking her into his arms. "Aria, we're having a baby!"

"I can't believe it!" Aria said, smiling ear to ear. She cupped Ezra's face in her hands and pressed her lips against his.

"I love you so much." Ezra murmured. All of a sudden, he picked her up and started spinning her around. Aria shrieked gleefully and held onto Ezra's neck tight. They continued to spin around until Ezra became dizzy and fell backwards onto the bed with Aria in his arms, both of them laughing hysterically. Aria turned her body around so she was lying on top of Ezra with her face right in front of his. She reached one of her hands out and ran it through his soft curls.

"I wonder what our baby's going to look like." Aria wondered aloud.

"I'm sure he or she will be beautiful." Ezra said. "Just like their mommy."

"Or handsome like their daddy." Aria replied. "Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"It doesn't matter as long as their healthy." Ezra said truthfully. "I would be happy with any."

Aria nodded. "Me too. We need to book an appointment with my obstetrician." she said, reaching over Ezra to the night table where her phone was. She scrolled through her contacts until she found the obstetrician she had when she was having Daisy, she pressed Call and began talking to the receptionist, booking her appointment. A few minutes later she hung up and turned to Ezra again, who was on his phone, texting someone.

"We're set for Wednesday at 6." she notified him.

"Great." Ezra said, getting to his feet. He held his hands out to Aria and pulled her up with him.

"What are we doing?" she questioned.

"We're going to drop Daisy off at your parents place and then you and I are going out to dinner." Ezra replied.

Aria smiled. "I like the sound of that. Let me just ask mom if she's free."

"Already taken care of." Ezra said, showing her his phone, where he'd already asked Ella and she'd replied that it was totally fine with her.

"Wow, you work fast."

"I know."

"This is so nice." Aria said, sitting on the park bench with her head rested on Ezra's shoulder. They had decided to go for a walk after their dinner and were currently sitting on a bench near the playground.

"You know, we still have to have that park day with my mom and Wes." Ezra reminded her.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that!" Aria said, smacking her forehead. "How about tomorrow evening?"

Ezra nodded. "I have a class until 3 so how about 4:30ish?"

"Perfect!" Aria said.

"Great, I'll call them later and see if it's okay." Ezra responded.

Aria nodded as she released a loud yawn.

"Someone's tired." Ezra mused.

"I blame the little one. They're demanding a nap." Aria replied, rubbing her belly.

Ezra chuckled as he stood, offering Aria his hand. "Let's get you home."

Aria obliged, standing up and following Ezra to their car. As they drove to pick up Daisy, Aria felt her eyes getting heavy and, soon enough, she was asleep.

Aria woke up the next morning in her bed, with Ezra's arm wrapped loosely around her body and his face inches away from hers. She watched as he slept, his chest rising and falling as he breathed evenly. Occasionally, he would chuckle softly to himself, which made Aria smile and she started to giggle. Ezra's eyelids fluttered open and he looked up at her with his deep blue eyes.

"What's so funny?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Aria replied, giggling. "You're cute."

Ezra looked at her, confused clear I'm his face.

"You were laughing in your sleep." she explained.

Ezra chuckled. "It's better than snoring." he recalled, referring to the night she'd met Hardy and he'd told her a story about Ezra laughing in his sleep.

"It is." she replied, planting a kiss on his cheek. "It's adorable."

"Like you." Ezra replied, pushing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes.

Aria smiled as a blush tinted her cheeks. However, before she could respond, the sound of Daisy's cries sounded from the next room. Aria got up and was almost out the door when Ezra called her back. She turned around in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"We're on for the park this afternoon with mom and Wes. You can call the girls if you want, and maybe your family? Have a little party in the park?" Ezra proposed.

Aria smiled. "Sure. I'll call them after breakfast." She turned back to leave, when she stopped and turned around again. "Speaking of breakfast..." she looked at him with a pleading smile.

"I'm on it." Ezra replied, getting up. He walked over to her and gave her a soft peck on the lips before stepping past her, heading towards the kitchen.

**Okay, so there's that. A new baby on the way, any suggestions for names? Both boy and girl names are welcome, we'll be deciding the gender of it soon, feel free to throw in your preference. Next chapter, we're going to be having our park day, wonder how things are going to go. :) **

**- xo Sobia and Abigail**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Aria?" Ezra called, shutting the front door behind him.

"In here." Aria called back from their bedroom. Ezra walked the few steps into their bedroom and found Aria standing in front of the mirror, her back to him. She appeared to be trying to decide between several different outfits. He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands coming to rest on top of her slightly rounded belly.

"How was work?" she asked as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Good, the usual. How were you and the babies?" Ezra asked.

"Well, it appears that Daisy doesn't like her room." she said, looking over her shoulder at Daisy, who was sitting on the floor, scribbling on a piece of paper with a purple crayon. "She used that crayon to redecorate her room."

Ezra sighed. "That can't be good."

"Yeah, she just got out of time out. And she was only allowed to have that crayon back, under the condition that it stays..." Aria looked pointedly at her daughter.

"Pahpe" Daisy finished, holding the paper up.

"Good girl."

Ezra smiled. "On the bright side, our baby's an artist, like her mother."

Aria smiled back.

"So are you trying to pick out something to wear to the park?" Ezra asked, gesturing to the outfits in her hands.

Aria nodded, sighing in frustration. She turned her body around so she was facing him and held up two different outfits, one black and one baby blue. "These are the only two things that still fit me."

Ezra chuckled softly. "Aria, you know you could always go shopping and buy more clothes."

"I know, but I've just been so tired lately and I guess I just didn't realize how much I've grown. I mean, it's only been a few months." Aria replied.

"How about we go shopping after our trip to the park?" Ezra proposed.

Aria smiled. "Sure. But for now..." she held up the two outfits. "Which one?"

"You look beautiful in both." Ezra replied, giving her a peck on the lips.

Aria laughed. "That's the smart answer, but what's the real answer?"

Ezra looked at both of them. "Hmm." he let go of Aria and went to where Daisy was sitting. Holding his arms out to his daughter, she eagerly jumped into his arms. He carried her back to Aria, who was still holding both outfits. "Which one does mommy look better in?"

Aria laughed. "Babe, she's one. She can barely say our names."

Ezra looked at Aria, feigning shock. "Daisy, did you hear that? Mommy doesn't think you can decide an outfit?"

Daisy gurgled in response.

"Okay Daisy." Aria said, playing along. "Do you like this one?" she held up the black one. "or this one?" she held up the blue one.

Daisy held her hand out, trying to grab the black one from Aria.

"And we have a winner." Ezra said, giving Daisy a kiss on the cheek. "That's right baby, you show mommy how smart you are."

Aria giggled and reached for Daisy, taking her from Ezra's arms into her own. "You're such a smart little baby, aren't you?" she said in a baby voice, poking Daisy's belly with her nose.

Ezra smiled as Daisy erupted into a fit of giggles, causing Aria to laugh equally as enthusiastically. "My girls are adorable."

Aria giggled and leaned up to give him a soft kiss. "And our man is perfect."

* * *

"Do we have everything?" Aria asked as she put Daisy into her booster seat.

"Yeah." Ezra replied, closing the trunk of his car. He went to the passenger side of the car, and opened the door for Aria, before circling around to his side and settling into the driver's seat.

As they drove, Ezra could tell that Aria was somewhat nervous.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aria said and flashed a smile but Ezra could tell she was just putting up a front. He reached over and held her hand in his.

"Don't worry, my mom seems to like you more now, and you already know Wes."

"Yeah, I knew him when you and I were still dating. At that point I wasn't hiding the fact that we have a child." Aria pointed out.

"He's Wes, he'll get over it." Ezra replied. "And if he tries to blame you, I'll set him straight."

Aria shrugged, not fully believing that things would go as smoothly as Ezra said.

"Hey." Ezra said softly, and he slipped his hand out of hers so he could gently caress her cheek. She looked over at him and he smiled at her. "We're in this together, I won't let-"

"EZRA LOOK OUT!" Aria screamed. The next few seconds went in slow motion as the couple watched a a pickup truck heading straight for them. The pickup was swerving as though the driver were drunk or asleep and, before Ezra could react, the two cars collided. The last thing Ezra saw was Aria's head against the dashboard, as blood slowly trickled down her head. He tried to speak, to call to Aria, but no words came out. Then, everything went black.

**Uh-oh! Are they all going to be okay? What's going to happen next? Keep reading to find out :)**

**-xo Sobia and Abigail**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Ezra groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He felt like his head had been smashed by a hammer. Reaching his hand up, he gingerly touched his head, and felt a bandage on it. Confused, he looked around to see he was in a hospital room and it all started coming back to him. Going to meet his mother and Wes, The pickup truck swerving-

"Ezra!" cried a voice that Ezra would recognize even in his sleep. Looking in the direction the voice came, he saw Aria rushing into the room. She came to his side and sat down on the edge of the bed, cupping his cheek in her hand. There were tears in her eyes, and a bandage on her right temple.

"You're okay!" she said, as if trying to reassure herself just as much as him.

"I'm fine." Ezra said, sitting up slowly. He felt some soreness in his ribcage, but he tried not to wince as he felt Aria's gaze on him. Once he'd accomplished sitting up, he reached his arm out and Aria sat closer to him, resting her head against his chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, looking closely at the bandage.

"Yeah, it's just a little sore, nothing to worry about." she assured him.

"What about Daisy?" Ezra asked and he saw tears fill Aria's eyes. "Aria, what's wrong? Is Daisy okay?" He asked, immediately panicking.

"The doctors won't say anything. All I know is that she's still unconscious, but they won't let me see her." Aria said, sobbing.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Daisy's going to be okay, I'll talk to the doctors right now." Ezra soothed.

"Talk to the doctors about what" said a young man, looking to be in his early thirties, entering the room, wearing a white lab coat. He looked at Ezra expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"I wanted to know about our daughter, Daisy Fitz? How is she?" Ezra asked.

The smile left the young man's face. "She's...in bad condition. She's still unconscious, and...we fear that she may need a transplant."

"What kind of transplant?" Ezra asked.

"A liver transplant." the doctor replied. Aria and Ezra looked at each other, a sickening feeling growing in both of their stomachs. "This is a good thing, under the circumstances," he said when he saw the looks on their faces. "You see, if it were any other organ she would have to have an exact match but because it is her liver we can actually take part of an adults liver, living or dead, and cut a small part off. If the donor is a living person then the liver will actually grow back its missing piece and your daughter gets her liver."

The doctor stopped and sighed while putting his clipboard on the bedside table. "However, livers are in high demand so unless you have someone in your family with the same blood type as Daisy then she might be on the waiting list for a while."

"How long is a while?" Aria questioned, taking Ezra's hand in her own.

"Could be months. could be days."

After a little more conversation the doctor left the room so Aria and Ezra could be alone. "You're not a match," Aria said, "and I can't donate because I'm pregnant." she sighed and sank down on the bed. Ezra wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"Then I guess we'll just have to pray something comes along."

**Uh-oh, poor Daisy! ****Don't forget to let us know what you think by reviewing :)**

**-xox Sobia and Abigail**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

It had been four days and there had been no progress in Daisy's case. There were still many people before her on the waiting list for a new liver, and nobody in either Aria's nor Ezra's family was a match for Daisy. They had all, as well as Hanna, Spencer and Emily, been at the hospital day and night, hoping and praying for something good to happen, but each day the doctor, Dr. Wilson, came back and said the same thing. There was nothing they could do until they had the liver.

Currently, Aria, Ezra and Spencer were in the waiting room as Hanna and Emily had gone to get food from the cafeteria. The two of them stepped out of the elevator, balancing coffee cups and turkey sandwiches in their hands and handed them out to their friends. Aria couldn't have coffee because she was pregnant so they had brought her some grape juice instead.

"I'm not really hungry." Aria said, dropping the cling-wrapped sandwich onto her lap.

"Aria, you have to eat something." Ezra said.

"I don't want to eat. I'm not hungry." Aria replied stubbornly.

Ezra took her hand. "Sweetie, for the sake of our baby, please eat something." he pleaded.

"Aria, it's bad enough that you have to deal with this much stress during your pregnancy, you can't skip meals too." Spencer added.

Aria sighed and unwillingly wrapped the sandwich, taking a bite. "I don't like the idea of me being able to eat while my baby girl is lying helplessly in a hospital bed with God knows how many tubes and machines attached to her." she said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I know, I know." Ezra soothed. "But not eating isn't going to make Daisy get better any faster. You need to take care of your health Aria."

Aria nodded, looking down at her hands. "I'm sorry. I know you're hurting too and I'm not making this any easier by making you worry about taking care of me."

"Hey, I'm always gonna be there to take care of you no matter what. Don't even think that you're burdening me in any way, okay?"

Aria nodded, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head on his shoulder. Ezra placed a kiss on the top of her head and rest his head on hers.

It had only been a short while when Dr. Wilson came to the waiting room to see them.

"Mr and Mrs Fitz, we have some good news." Dr. Wilson said. "It appears that someone made a donation for your daughter's case. We can begin surgery in the morning and, if everything goes well, Daisy will be free to leave within two weeks."

For a moment, both Aria and Ezra just stood there staring at the doctor.

"Are you saying..." Aria started.

"Daisy's going to be okay?" Ezra finished.

"I can't say for sure, but the chances of her surviving are very high." Dr. Walker said, smiling at them.

"Daisy's going to be okay." Aria whispered, her hand clutching Ezra's so tight it hurt, but he didn't seem to notice as a feeling of immense happiness took over.

"Wait a second." he said, all of a sudden. "Who was the donor?"

Dr Wilson hesitated for a second before responding. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. The donor has requested us not to disclose their personal information to you."

Aria looked at him, confused. "Someone saved our baby girl's life but they don't want us to know who they are?"

Dr. Wilson nodded. "It appears that way, yes."

"Who could it possibly be." Aria wondered aloud.

"We can worry about that later." Ezra said. "Aria, our baby girl's going to be okay."

Aria smiled at Ezra, looking into his eyes before she wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her face against his chest, feeling his arms tighten around her body and his head on her shoulder. "Our baby girl's going to be okay." she repeated.

* * *

That night, as the pair lay in bed, they found themselves unable to sleep. Unlike the others nights, this time they couldn't sleep because they were excited for Daisy to finally be okay.

"Ezra?" Aria said.

"Hmm?"

"I wonder who donated part of their liver."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Ezra said, shifting so he was looking at her. "Do you think we'll ever find out?"

Aria shrugged. "I don't know. I hope we do, I really want to thank them and let them know how much this means to us."

"Me too." Ezra agreed before they soon drifted off to sleep.

**Who could possibly be the donor? Keep reading to find out.**

**Btw, sorry this chapter is pretty short, I had some trouble coming up with what to write, to be honest. If you have any ideas or anything you want to see, feel free to let us know in a PM or review :)**

**Also, we're sure you're all just as sad/angry/annoyed/shocked/dead/upset about the finale. I seriously can't believe that (SPOILER ALERT,IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE FINALE, SKIP THE REST OF THIS) Ezra is A! But we have a few theories about it:**

**1. What if someone led Ezra to A's lair and he was angry because he realized that Aria was still being stalked and didnt tell him and angry that someone was trying to hurt her. Or maybe he found the lair on his own because he was suspicious of A being back.**

**2. He's trying to protect Aria.**

**3. He really is A, and he came to Rosewood to stalk the girls but he really did fall in love with Aria and he's still very much in love with her, which is why she hasnt had to deal with as much as the other girls.**

**4. He has multiple personalities.**

**Feel free to share your theories and we'll post them at the end of next chapter. Don't forget to leave your reviews :)**

**Sobia and Abigail**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Fitz, the surgery has been successful and Daisy is going to be alright."

Hearing these words made both Aria and Ezra feel like a huge burden had been lifted from their shoulders and they could finally breath again. Their little girl was going to be okay. Everything would be fine and they could go back to being a happy family. Aria squeezed Ezra's hand and he looked into her eyes, seeing the happiness in her eyes that he knew was reflected back in his.

"Can we see her?" he asked.

Dr. Wilson nodded. "She's not awake right now but you may go in and see her for a few minutes."

Aria and Ezra rushed into Daisy's room where she was sleeping soundly, looking peaceful despite everything that had happened.

"At least she won't be old enough to remember any of this." Aria murmured.

Ezra nodded in agreement before turning back to Dr. Wilson, who had followed them into the room. "When can she come home?"

Dr. Wilson consulted his clipboard. "She will need to stay here for approximately a week and a half so we can monitor how her body responds to the new liver. If everything goes well you may take her home.

Ezra nodded. "Thank you doctor. You don't know how grateful we are to you for saving Daisy." He held his hand out for the doctor to shake.

Dr. Wilson took his hand and smiled. "It was my pleasure, I'm glad I could help."

Ezra went back over to Aria, who was stroking Daisy's hair with tears in her eyes.

"Hear that babe? If everything goes well, Daisy's going home with us in a week and a half." Ezra said, wrapping an arm around Aria.

Aria smiled through her tears. "That's amazing. I can't wait till she can be home with us again."

"Me too." Ezra agreed, reaching over and taking Daisy's little hand. He felt her fingers curl around his index finger in her sleep and he smiled; Daisy always did that when she was asleep. He showed Aria, who smiled even wider.

"I've always loved when she does that." Aria murmured.

"And when she holds your ear while drinking her milk." Ezra said, smiling.

"It's always adorable until she starts yanking on my ear." Aria said, giggling.

"Yeah, pain can trump cuteness." Ezra replied, laughing along.

"But it can't trump our love for her." Aria said, taking Ezra's hand.

"No, it can't." Ezra agreed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we're going to have to ask you both to leave now. You should be allowed back in a few hours. In the meantime, I strongly recommend Mrs. Fitz to stop by the third floor so she can get your baby checked out. With all the stress you've been under, it wouldn't hurt to take a look." Dr. Wilson said kindly.

Aria and Ezra both nodded and thanked the doctor again before saying goodbye to Daisy and leaving the room.

* * *

Once they had gone to the third floor and the obstetrician had checked Aria, telling her that she needed to get more sleep and to just take it easy for a while, the couple went back to the seventh floor to wait for the doctors to let them back in to see Daisy. When they got there, Spencer and Hanna were just getting ready to leave.

"Want to come with us? You can get some sleep and come back in a few hours?" Spencer asked Aria, who looked exhausted.

Aria shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I'll go home after we see Daisy."

"Ar, maybe you should go home for a bit. You look exhausted and the doctor just told you to get some sleep. Why don't you go home with Spencer now and I'll pick you up in when the doctor's say we can visit?" Ezra proposed.

Aria hesitated before she rested her hand on her swollen belly. "You promise you'll pick me up as soon as we can see Daisy?"

"I promise." Ezra replied.

"Okay, let's go." Aria said, getting up. She gave Ezra a kiss before she left with Spencer and Hanna.

* * *

Ezra was sleeping in his chair when something brushed against his arm, causing his eyes to open. He looked to his left and saw a middle-aged man wearing jeans, a green t-shirt and a red baseball cap sitting next to him.

"Sorry about that." the man said.

"It's no problem." Ezra replied, looking at his watch. He had only been asleep for half an hour. He looked around the waiting and saw Emily still asleep on the chair to his right.

"Ezra?"

Ezra looked to the strange man, confused. "H-How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me, do you?" the man replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Uh, I'm sorry." Ezra said, starting to wish he hadn't woken up. "Um, who are you?"

"My name's Todd. I'm your father."

**Well, there's a bombshell. Sorry for posting later than usual. School just started up and I've been getting a lot of homework so I might not be able to post once a week like I usually do, but I'll try to post as soon as I can.**** Also, a few of you have asked (or demanded lol) me to write new stories, and I will, I've got a story that I'm planning out and a few one-shot ideas I wanna get working on but again, because of school, it might be some time before I get them up. Hopefully the wait will be worth it though.**

** Don't forget to leave a review, we love reading them. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously:_

_"You don't remember me, do you?" the man replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice._

_"Uh, I'm sorry." Ezra said, starting to wish he hadn't woken up. "Um, who are you?"_

_"My name's Todd. I'm your father."_

Chapter 11:

Ezra stared at the man uncomprehendingly. Surely he had heard him wrong. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me right. I'm your dad." Todd repeated.

Ezra continued to stare at him in shock. "I don't...but...what are you...?"

Todd chuckled. "I guess your reaction is appropriate. Although it would be a little easier if you would finish any of your questions."

Ezra stood up and stared at the man in front of him, who had also risen from his seat. "What are you doing here?" he blurted out.

"I heard about your baby girl. I wanted to see if she was okay." Todd replied.

"I haven't seen you since I was nine, how did you even know I had a daughter? And how did you know I live here in Rosewood? And why did you decide to show up after disappearing off the face of the earth for twenty years?!" Ezra became angrier and angrier as he spoke.

"I know you're upset son but-"

"No, you lost the right to call me your son when you left." Ezra spat.

Todd sighed. "Ezra, I know you're upset with me, but there's so much that happened, so much you didn't know at the time. I didn't want to leave you and your brother."

"You HAD a choice. You could have stayed, but you were selfish and you went off with some woman who was half your age, leaving us to deal on our own. Do you know what we had to go through when you left?! Mom turned into a completely different person. It got to a point where Wes and I resented her, and she became so heartless that I moved out. Until recently we weren't even on speaking terms, you should have seen her when she met Aria for the first time-"

"Aria?" Todd asked. "Is she your wife?"

"Yes."

Ezra and Todd both turned around to see Aria approaching them, Spencer at her side. She came over to Ezra side and wrapped her arm around his bicep.

"Babe, what are you doing here?" Ezra asked.

Aria shrugged. "I woke up a little while ago so Spencer brought me back." she said, gesturing to Spencer, who had sat down next to Emily, who was beginning to stir. Spencer smiled at Ezra and Aria returned her attention to the man in front of them.

"Nice to meet you Aria." Todd said, smiling at her as he held his hand out to her. Aria felt Ezra's arm tense as shook Todd's hand.

"I'm sorry, but umm, who are you?" Aria asked tentatively.

"Oh, my apologies, where are my manners. I'm Todd, Ezra's-"

"Ezra's nothing. You're just Todd." Ezra said coldly. Aria looked at him, confused at his anger.

Todd sighed. "I hope you can forgive me one day, but I guess I'll get out of your hair for now. You seem to have enough to deal with right now." he said, leaving. After a few steps he turned back. "Congratulations by the way." he said, gesturing to Aria's clearly pregnant belly.

"Thank you." Aria replied, when Ezra didn't say anything.

Todd smiled at her and left.

The room was silent for a moment after Todd's departure. Aria still held onto Ezra's arm but she gave her friends a look. Spencer cleared her throat and stood up, pulling Emily up with her. "We're going to the bathroom." she said, walking off. When they left Aria turned to Ezra.

"Who was that babe?" Aria asked cautiously.

Ezra was quiet for a moment and Aria opened her mouth to try again but he finally spoke. "That was my father."

"You're father?" Aria asked, with the same look of incomprehension that had been on Ezra's face when Todd had said the same thing.

"Yes."

Aria sat down quietly, absorbing this new bit of information. "Wow." she finally said.

"I know." Ezra said, taking a seat next to her.

Aria shifted slightly in her seat so she was facing him. "Hey, don't worry." she said, placing her hand on his cheek. "Maybe he's here to try and make things right."

"There's no way he can fix this. Aria, I had to go most of my childhood without a father. Because of him, mom changed and became this awful heartless person. She used to be the most amazing mother when we were really small. He ruined my family." Ezra said, angrily.

"Does Dianne know he's here?" Aria asked suddenly.

Ezra shrugged. "If she does, she hasn't said anything."

"Are you going to tell her?" Aria asked.

Ezra shook his head. "I can't. If she finds out he was here she'll go crazy. She's still not over the fact that he left and I don't know what she'd do if she found out he was in Rosewood."

"But shouldn't you warn her? It would probably be better than her running into him in public." Aria reasoned.

Ezra covered his face with his hands and sighed. "I don't know what I should do." he mumbled.

Aria rubbed circles into his back comfortingly. "It's okay, we'll figure this out." she said reassuringly.

Ezra looked at her and smiled. "Thanks."

Aria kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his. Ezra wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they held each other until Aria's body went rigid and she gasped.

"What is it?" Ezra asked.

"Ezra, what if...what if Todd was the mystery donor?"

**Hey y'all! Sorry this chapter is so late. I've been super busy with school lately, and I'm trying to post when I can. I know this chapter wasn't that great but hopefully it'll get better in the next few chapters. Don't forget to review, let me know your thoughts and if you have any suggestions for the next chapters, I'd love to hear them either in the reviews or a PM. :)**

**Kylie Joe: I was just messing with you. I was actually really flattered when I read your reviews :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Ezra Timothy Fitz!"

Ezra jumped at the sound of his mother's voice echoing through the waiting room.

"Mom, what-" Ezra started but his mother quickly cut him off.

"How dare you not tell me that your father is in town!" Dianne said angrily, glaring at her son. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?!"

"Mom, I was going to-"

"No, you weren't. Don't lie."

"Mom." Ezra said firmly. "People are staring. Please lower your voice."

Dianne looked around the waiting room, just realizing that people around her were looking at her curiously. "What are you looking at?" she snapped to a man sitting nearby. He quickly averted his gaze. Ezra gently grabbed his mother's arm and lead her outside.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you." Ezra said gently.

"Honey you can't just keep these things from me. Can you imagine what would happen if I just happened to be out getting a coffee and I ran into Todd?" Dianne stressed.

"I know mom, I'm sorry." Ezra said.

"What did he say?" Dianne asked.

Ezra sighed. "He said he heard about Daisy and wanted to see how we were doing."

"But?" Dianne asked.

"But he mentioned some stuff about how he never wanted to leave and just a load of crap. I can't believe he'd think I'd just up and forgive him!" Ezra said, starting to get angry again.

"He's full of it. Don't listen to him and if he ever tries to get in contact with you again, let me know." Dianne stated firmly although something in her expression seemed off.

"Mom, are you okay?" Ezra asked.

Dianne looked him in the eye and nodded. "Yes, sorry. I'm just...a little shaken, I guess. I didn't expect to see your father again."

"It's okay mom, we'll figure this out." Ezra said, smiling reassuringly at his mother. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Thanks honey." she said, hugging him back. "I'll be fine. I'm sorry, you've already got enough to deal with, with Daisy still recovering and another baby on the way.

"It's fine mom. Don't worry about it." Ezra replied. "Although I should probably head back, visiting hours end soon and I want to say goodnight."

"Of course!" Dianne replied, watching him go and trying to hide her sadness as she thought of how long it had been since he'd hugged her before today, and knowing that he would never hug her again if he found out the truth about his father.

***PLL***

"Hey, where were you?" Aria asked, smiling up at Ezra as he entered Daisy's room.

"Long story. I'll explain later." Ezra replied and bent down to kiss his daughter's forehead. "Hi sweetie." he cooed.

"Dada." Daisy gurgled, lifting her tiny hand and touching her fist to Ezra nose. Ezra smiled and placed his finger on Daisy's nose, chuckling.

"How is my baby girl doing?" he said, gently lifting her up, thankful that there were no more tubes attached to her.

"The doctors said that we can take her home tomorrow." Aria said with a huge smile on her face.

Ezra smiled too as his eyes met hers. "That's great!" he exclaimed. "Hear that baby, you're coming home with me and mommy tomorrow!" Ezra said, kissing his daughter's forehead.

Daisy gurgled in response.

***PLL***

On their way home from the hospital, Aria noticed that Ezra had been distant, not saying a word.

"Everything okay?" she asked him, taking his hand.

"I don't know." Ezra replied after a pause. "My mom found out about Todd."

"What? How?" Aria asked.

Ezra shrugged. "She's mom, she finds out everything. Remember the first time you met her?"

Aria cringed. "I try not to..."

Ezra chuckled softly. "Yeah well, she knows that he's in town and I'm just worried that she's going to do something crazy."

"Like what?" Aria asked, running her hand up and down his arm.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if she still has feelings for him or not. This could range between he doing something insane to try and win him back, or her trying to get back at him for leaving."

"Maybe you're not giving her enough credit. Isn't there a chance that she'll just move on?" Aria reasoned.

Ezra shook his head. "Not if she's the same mother that I grew up to know."

Aria sighed. "Is there anything we can do to prevent her from doing anything?"

Ezra hesitated. "I don't know. I called Wes and he said he'll keep an eye on her but I don't think that will do very much. I guess we're just going to have to wait and see how this all plays out."

"Are you sure there isn't anything we can do? I mean, I don't want to sound like I'm taking your father's-"

"He's not my father." Ezra said stubbornly.

"Fine, I don't want to sound like I'm taking _Todd's_ side" Aria emphasized "but I wouldn't want to unleash your mother's wrath on my worst enemy. And...okay don't take what I'm about to say the wrong way..."

"What is it?" Ezra asked.

"Well, from what you told about your conversation with your fa-...Todd, I was thinking and, what if he came back for a reason?"

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked.

Aria hesitated. "What if there's more to the story than you know? I mean, when we first started dating, my parents were going through some major stuff because my mom found out about my dad's affair with Meredith. Back then you told me that sometimes parents work through things on their own, just adults, and the kids don't know about it. What if something like that happened with your parents?"

Ezra shook his head. "No, trust me Aria, there was no agreement, there couldn't have been."

"Why not?" Aria asked gently.

"Because..." Ezra struggled to find a reason. "Just because. I would know."

Aria decided not to push him on the subject, remembering how she'd felt all those years before when Ezra suggested the same thing about her parents. But Ezra started to wonder if maybe there was some truth to what Aria was suggesting.

**What to you think? Did Ezra's parents reach some sort of agreement? And is Dianne going to do something crazy? How many of you thinkDianne still loves Todd? **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Everything's just really crazy with school these days and I barely have any time to write. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon though, if I can.**

**Let me know what y'all thought of the chapter and if you have any ideas/suggestions, I'd love to hear them :)**


End file.
